lettre manuscrite
by backura
Summary: C'est la saint valentin et Stan se met en tête d'offrir un cadeau à Wendy, ce qui soulève un débat, à côté de ça, Tweek hésite à donner sa carte à l'intention de Craig...


_Un jour_

-Stan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Un cadeau pour Wendy.

J'entends Kyle rigoler alors je me retourne pour voir ce qui en ai la cause. En effet, c'est spécial.

A la base on est chez les March pour un tournoi de Guitar Héro, du moins, Cartman voulait en faire un et on s'est tous invités, Kenny comprit. Donc finalement ça n'intéresse pas Stan, qui voulait prendre le temps de fabriquer un animal de pâte Fimo. Sauf que visiblement il n'est pas très doué.

-Je vous ai tous battu les mecs ! s'exclame Eric, probablement en manque d'attention.

-Stan ne joue pas et moi je ne sais pas encore bien jouer.

Je laisse les deux complices avec leur affaire de sculpture et défend ma cause, car j'ai tout de même fini bon dernier. Il faut dire aussi que je n'avais jamais touché ce jeu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, bien qu'avec Craig nous avons déjà essayé beaucoup de jeux vidéo sur différentes plateformes.

-Hmf hmmhmmfm !

Je persécute Kenny du regard, comme à chaque fois car je ne comprends pas ce qu'il raconte avec sa capuche. Cependant, il se souvient et déboutonne un peu son anorak pour répéter.

-Tu reste doué.

-Ha ? Moi ? Tu rigole ! Tu bats presque le score solo, toi.

-Mais c'est vraiment ridicule, Stan. T'as plus trois ans ! S'écrit soudainement le juif.

On vient d'entrer au collège, mais nous sommes tout de même des enfants, et la pâte fimo c'est amusant ! Le débat s'enflamme pour savoir si oui ou non un cadeau comme ça pour la saint valentin est enfantin. En plus, entre nous, ils ne sont pas amoureux, c'est plutôt une vieille habitude de primaire. Stan est autant avec Wendy qu'avec Kyle. Ce qui m'amuse beaucoup.

Stan ne laisse pas les autres décider et finit de modeler son « cheval ». Quelle originalité ! Pour ma part, la saint valentin m'importe peu, mais je sais que je chercherai l'originalité si je devais offrir quelque chose. Mais si je devais faire une offrande ce serait pour Craig –allez savoir pourquoi- et je doute qu'il apprécie cette fête.

Nous sommes en pleine discussion sérieuse sur la gente féminine de notre collège lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retenti, incitant Stan à cacher son œuvre et demander à Kyle d'ouvrir pour lui. Je regarde furtivement l'heure qu'il est tout en embêtant Kenny en tentant de lui retirer sa capuche. Il m'oppose une forte résistance alors que j'entends la voix de Clyde à la porte.

-Mon cousin est avec vous ?

-Heu… Oui, entre.

Je le vois, gêné, faire ses premiers pas dans le salon puis croise son regard tandis que je lâche mon emprise sur le blond pour mieux le maitriser, par les épaules et m'appuyant sur son dos, non sans qu'il ne crache quelques phrases de rébellion.

-Clyde, pourquoi tu me cherches ?

-Vous jouiez à Guitar Hero ?

-Oui et j'ai explosé tous ses loosers ! Chantonne Eric en sautant du canapé pour se rendre aux toilettes, à l'étage.

Les autres ne lui prêtent pas trop attention, pas plus qu'à mon cousin, ce que je comprends un peu, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Craig, puisque c'est une histoire de rivalité entre ces deux groupes, bien que je sois dans les deux camps, au grand damne de chacun. De ce fait, mon cousin est confus. Je décide de lâcher Kenny et marcher à sa rencontre. Nous sortons dehors.

-Hum… Krys… Tu me rendrais un service ?

-C'est si urgent que ça ne pouvait pas attendre ce soir ?

-Ben, c'est au sujet de Tweek. Il avait besoin de moi demain mais j'ai quelque chose à faire d'autre, alors je voulais savoir si tu pouvais y aller à ma place.

-Et Token ?

-Il ne s'entend pas avec les Tweak.

Je roule des yeux en proposant Craig, mais celui-ci sera justement avec Clyde demain. Il ne reste que moi, en espérant que ce ne soit pas une affaire compliquée ni longue, par ce que l'idée de passer plusieurs heures seuls avec le blond ne m'enchante pas. Je fais des efforts pour le supporter, mais sa proximité avec Craig m'irrite fortement.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais devoir faire ?

 _Le lendemain_

Me voilà donc coincé pour l'après-midi avec Tweek Tweak, le gars le plus paranoïaque de la ville, qui a peur d'un rien, pour l'aider à ranger l'arrière-boutique du café, réorganiser son lieu de travail, puisqu'il y passe beaucoup de temps en plus des livraisons qu'il effectue, et profiter pour faire du ménage. Au début, lorsque je suis rentré dans la salle, j'ai eu peur de tout ce capharnaüm, puis en y réfléchissant ça correspondait très bien à leur famille, un bazar pareil dans leur quotidien, une désorganisation total, et un tel fardeau sur les épaules d'un enfant de douze ans.

-T-Tu vois, il… il faut trier les cartons.

Tweek retient son souffle pour contrôler son tic compulsif et cligne fortement d'un œil. Ça fait un moment qu'il essaie différentes méthodes pour réussir à maitriser son trouble du comportement, parfois ça fonctionne, d'autre fois beaucoup moins, mais il vaut mieux ça que le Tourette…

Nous commençons donc par sortir les divers cartons du fond pour les ouvrir et trier. Mais trier quoi exactement ?

-Pourquoi on doit trier tout ça ? C'est périmé ?

Il y a des petites sucrettes, des pots de café, de confitures, et du matériel comme des filtres ou des touillettes. C'est en vrac parfois.

-Pour… on a acheté un nouveau meuble pour ranger les choses de –Gh…- dedans.

-Tu n'aurais pas des caisses pour mettre directement ce qui va ensemble ? Ce sera plus simple, non ? Regarde.

Je m'en vais chercher une bassine vide quelques mètres plus loin et vide un de mes cartons dans un autre pour y mettre tous les filtres que nous trouvons. De ce fait nous avançons plus correctement qu'en rangeant en vrac dans du vrac. Mais alors que les cartons diminuent à vue d'œil, le blond ne détache pas une seconde son regard de son travail et semble éviter toute altercation avec moi, sans parler de son stresse évident qui le fait sursauter par intervalle.

-Tes parents ne t'aident pas à faire ça normalement ?me permis-je de demander pour établir une communication.

-N-Non… Ils sont occupés. Tout le temps.

Je fais une pause et le fixe un instant avant de pointer mon index près de son visage pour l'enfoncer dans sa joue lorsqu'il tourne la tête, après que je l'ai appelé. Il s'éloigne à peine et me regarde étrangement, attendant une explication que je finis par lui donner.

-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches, mais tu ne devrais pas te sentir si mal juste par ce que je suis avec toi. Je me suis proposé pour venir t'aider à la place de Clyde, il n'y a pas de soucis.

-Enfaite… J'ai vus ce qu'ils… allaient faire, cet après-midi.

-Ha ? Ils sont allés faire un tour dans la zone commerciale, non ?

-Ils sont allés chercher un…un cadeau… pour la…la…

Ouaw… Craig m'étonne pour le coup ! Il est allé en ville chercher un cadeau pour la saint valentin ? Pour l'offrir à qui ? En réfléchissant, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler d'une fille en particulier, mais peut être qu'il en aime une secrètement. Dieu… S'il venait à sortir avec une fille on ne s'amuserait plus autant, il changerait ses priorité, je ne pourrai plus l'admirer aussi souvent, on ne se parlera plus beaucoup et… Je ne veux surtout pas que qui que ce soit touche à MON Craig. Encore moins Tweek. Il a suffisamment profité en primaire.

-C-Clyde… ! I-Il a une petite copine… ! Gha ! Le secret est trop lourd à porter !

Toute ma tension redescend d'un coup, ce qui me fais me rendre compte à quel point je me suis fait un film tout seul. Bien sûr, Clyde, qui d'autre que Clyde irait chercher un cadeau pour cette fête stupide ? Jusque-là dans ma bulle, à fixer des allumettes, je me tourne vers Tweek qui s'agrippe les cheveux, entassé sur lui-même, près à exploser.

-Je vis avec lui, tu sais ? Je me suis aperçu de son amourette. Qui n'est pas super canon d'ailleurs…

-C'est vrai ?! C'est vrai tu le savais ?! Je n'ai pas besoin de me sentir si mal alors ?!

-Bien sûr que je savais. Entre nous, ça se voit quand on connait un peu l'animal. Mais je trouve qu'aller chercher un cadeau pour la saint valentin c'est nul.

-Hum…

Le blondinet change encore d'expression, il devient triste désemparé sans raison particulière, à moins que mon avis le touche autant. Puis je remarque qu'il fixe quelque chose dans ses mains, qui ressemble à une carte d'anniversaire avec une illustration bourrée de rose et de pétales.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une… carte.

-Ouai, merci, j'avais cru comprendre, mais une carte de quoi et pour qui ?

Le rouge lui monte aux joues.

-Je l'ai acheté i-il y a longtemps. Sauf que… Je l'ai égaré dans ces cartons.

Perplexe, je l'observe en demandant par quel magie il a pu perdre une carte pareille dans un endroit pareil et ne pas l'avoir récupéré plus tôt. Après tout, elle semble être importante pour lui.

-On ne doit pas les offrir les carte que l'on achète normalement ? Que fais t-elle encore dans tes cartons ?

Cartons, qu'en discutant, nous avons finis de trier, alors on s'attèle à disposer convenablement ce que nous venons de grouper.

-Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la donner…

Oh… Oui, bien sûr, tu parles à Tweek, à quoi t'attendais tu ? Il a peur d'une mouche qui vole alors offrir une carte de st valentin, comme s'en ai apriori une, ce serait un effort considérable, bien trop grand pour le frêle corps de ce petit parano. La question que je me pose concerne le destinataire. De qui Tweek pouvait il être amoureux il a quelques temps en arrière, au point de se donner l'idée de se déclarer par courrier. Puis de nos jours, on s'envoie des SMS, hein.

Nous devons désormais faire le ménage en rangeant un peu les tables de travails, nettoyant les machines puis le sol. J'espère pour lui qu'il n'aura jamais une inspection sanitaire… !

En tout, il nous aura fallu un peu moins de trois heures pour rendre cette pièce un peu plus correcte, et donc retrouver ce bout de papier cartonné qui attend posé que la table juste à l'entrée. En y pensant, s'il n'a pas pu donner sa carte, il n'a jamais dû se déclarer.

-Enfaite, du coup, tu n'as jamais rien dis à la personne ?

-… ! Q-Qu'elle personne ?!

-Celle de la carte. Enfin, à qui tu voulais donner ta carte. Par ce que, je vais te donner un conseil, et profite en c'est rare. Si tu as quelque chose à dire à une personne, imagine qu'elle meurt…

-Gh ! N-Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

Voilà comment avec une phrase même pas finie on arrive à avoir un Tweek terrorisé s'arrachant les cheveux du crâne… Il a dit… « il »… ?

-J'ai pas fini. S'il elle meurt, tu ne pourras jamais lui dire. Imagine dans quel état tu serais si ça arrivait. Ben si tu te sens super mal je te conseil de dire ce que tu as à dire le plus vite possible, par ce que, là, c'est important. Sur ce, je vais y aller, Clyde a dû rentrer.

L'autre reste perplexe, son balai à la main, il réfléchit durement à mes paroles, perdu dans le gris du sol. Je profite de son occupation pour entrouvrir la carte, espérant lire quelques phrases révélatrices, mais la seule chose écrite est « pour Craig ».

-Oublie ce que j'ai dit.

Je récupère ma veste et sort immédiatement de la salle. Sans rire, je viens de me foutre un poing dans la gueule tout seul ! Bien sûr que non, il ne doit rien dire ! S'il se passe quoi que ce soit et que ces deux-là se rapproche je n'aurai plus Craig ! Je refuse que ça arrive ! J'aime le temps passé en sa compagnie et je ne veux absolument pas que ça change ! Mais quel imbécile, à cause de moi Tweek va probablement rédiger sa carte et la mettre dans le casier de Craig dans quelques jours… Il faut que je me rattrape. Je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis, ni subtiliser la carte, ce serait rôdé… Bon sang… Il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire. Je dois parler à Craig.

 _14 Février_

Le weekend a passé et quelques jours de la semaine également. On est _le_ jour fatidique, et jusqu'à présent Craig n'a pas ouvert son casier, c'est pour cette raison que nous stressons comme des crétins, Tweek et moi, moi à droite et lui à gauche de notre cher petit brun, par ce qu'il s'apprête à l'ouvrir. Token arrive derrière lui et le tapote à l'épaule.

-Alors ? Tu as eu quelque chose ?

-Hum… Mouai… fit il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La porte de son casier ouverte, il y enfonce son bras dedans mais n'a pas le temps de finir de lire le nom des expéditeurs que déjà Tweek murmure une phrase incompréhensible et s'enfuit plus loin à la rencontre de mon cousin qui arrive, la mine guillerette. Token ne semble pas s'y intéresser plus que ça puisque, comme le blond, il s'en va voir Clyde, car « il a l'air trop heureux, lui ». Alors je suis seul en compagnie de Craig qui, du coup, prend le temps de lire un peu l'intérieur de nos deux cartes, et il y en a deux autres qui doivent provenir d'inconnues… Pitié ne les lis pas. Mais il finit de lire la mienne et tourne son visage vers moi, arquant un sourcil.

-Vous êtes tordus tous les deux.

Je souris bêtement, heureux qu'il le prenne sans mal et avec tout son sérieux. Je lui donne une accolade avant qu'il n'échange quelques cahiers et referme la boite de métal.

-Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur…, lui avoué-je

-Peur de quoi ?

Je croise le regard de Tweek qui ne se sent pas à l'aise du tout auprès des deux autres, à peine six mètres plus loin, probablement par ce qu'il n'assume pas sa carte, et peut être par ce que nous sommes rivaux aujourd'hui.

-Si tu crois que je vais m'amuser à choisir entre vous deux… Tweek, tu viens ? lance t il comme un seigneur appelle son valet.

-Hé ! Craig, tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami ? Fini je en mettant mon bras sur ses épaules à la manière de bons camarades.

Tweek arrive à sa droite et il nous colle à lui en nous pressant avec ses bras, à la manière de bons vieux camarades, puis nous saisit le crâne pour ébouriffer nos cheveux.

-Vous n'allez vraiment pas bien vous deux.

On en rigole ensemble et tandis que nous franchissons la double porte de dehors, grand ouverte, j'entends Token dire à Clyde : « Craig s'est trouvé une basse-cour. »

 _Une simple lettre manuscrite_

« _Craig_

 _Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis des années._

 _On s'éclate avec toi, et tu es toujours là pour moi, même quand j'ai tort._

 _Je n'aurai jamais dû m'en prendre à toi ce jour-là. Je le regrette._

 _Et même si ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on se connait, j'espère passer toute ma vie à tes côtés !_

 _Mais, pitié, éloigne Tweek de temps en temps, il est étouffant… !_

 _Je te suis entièrement dévoué, mon meilleur pote._

 _Krys »_


End file.
